


Send Me a Letter

by flushots



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Confessions, Happy Nico di Angelo, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, No Plot, Pre-Relationship, Will Solace is a Dork, Will is OOC, i dont know what im doing, i promise that these will get better, pls forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flushots/pseuds/flushots
Summary: Nico di Angelo liked to write letters. Ever since the war, he'd been sending far too many to Will. But he loved it, to say the least.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Send Me a Letter

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this was rushed, obviously the main part of all of this was supposed to be about writing letters but im tired so i rushed it just because i wanted 2 finish it....im making more though !! they'll b better, i swear -- this was just a rushed start so that i know how to post on here and such / get the gist of it all

Will enjoyed it whenever Nico sent him letters. 

Although deemed otherwise by many of the campers, Nico had a very neat handwriting, and a creative mind. Will wasn’t at all surprised. The handwriting of which many kids were to learn in the late 30s was awfully neat, nothing like how kids were taught to write today. 

His handwriting was a beautiful cursive font, very elegant and pleasing to look at. There were times where Will would read letters sent to him over and over again simply because of how pretty his handwriting was. Of course, the kind words Nico spoiled him with were also part of the reason, but pushing aside the personal part of the letters. His handwriting was pretty. 

Ever since the war with the Romans’ and Gaea, Nico had been staying relatively close to camp. For the sake of Will as well as his friends. At least, people who claimed to be his friend. Nico wasn't very fond of the labels that others placed upon themselves for him. Will tried telling him that it was no big deal. But the man wouldn't budge. 

\--

“They shouldn't call themselves my friend if I don't even enjoy talking to them,” Nico shrugged. He was sitting cross-legged in front of Will. The floor of the Hades cabin leaving his thighs freezing cold. 

Will looked at him for a split second. His blue eyes dull due to being tired, but he wouldn’t sleep yet. “You should be more open about this all,” He said slowly, placing a green card with a big ‘8’ plastered on it. “I mean...it wouldn't hurt to make friends, right?”

By the look on Nico’s face it was safe to say that he heavily disagreed. With that, Will sighed. 

Nico set down a red colored card with an ‘8’. Will groaned. “Was I showing my cards?” He said in embarrassment. Nico didn't say anything and simply watched as Will picked another card, and then another, and then another. A big smile was now on the son of Hade’s face. 

“This is just embarrassing,” Nico said, mainly to himself but loud enough for will to hear just to mess with him. 

Finally, Will drew a yellow card with an ‘8’, and sighed out of relief. The majority of his cards were blue, but that was fine. 

“Back to what I was saying -- if people want to be your friends, let them. It isn't like you hang out with people you even do consider friends anyways, so no one would notice the difference.” He grumbled. 

Nico set down a blue card with an ‘8’, Will smiled. 

“I'm hanging out with you.” He said slowly. There was slight hesitation in his voice, but Will didn't think too much of it.

Nico dragged his hands along the cards, bending the tips every now and then and trying to sneak a look at Will’s cards when he could. Though, sadly, he had no luck. 

“I forced you to let me in,” Will pointed out as he set down a blue card with a ‘4’. “There’s a difference between being forced to hang out with someone and voluntarily hanging out with someone.”

As Will said that, he set his cards down and held one hand out, then the other. His left representing ‘forcefully’ and his right representing ‘voluntarily’. 

He ran his fingers through his hair soon after, picking his cards back up. 

Nico picked up a card, and their conversation had stopped at that. 

\--

Will never understood Nico’s thought process, but he had learned not to question it. 

The blond stood from his chair and made his way towards some bandage wrap. He had the honors of having to help replace his patients bandages every few hours, and considering how busy the infirmary was -- the job was not fun. Not at all. 

He made his way behind one of the curtains and greeted his patient. A child of Demeter. Apparently they were upset at a child of Hecate for using the herbs the Demeter kids were growing and it only resulted in the child of Demeter getting rocks flown towards them. The injures weren't that bad, but it was definitely a messy situation. 

He listened to the other complain as he replaced the old bandages with new ones, replying with small ‘mhm’s or ‘yeah’s. Not the best responses, but he was busy. 

This process went on for awhile, he listened to others complain as he replaced their bandages, giving small responses before throwing the bandages away and then moving onto the next person. 

Time passed, and it was finally dawn. Dinner was supposed to start soon, and most of the campers were able to leave the infirmary -- but he had a ton of paperwork left to do. He was so tired, it took him twenty minutes to finish one paper. 

He was sitting at his desk with a wooden pencil -- not the yellow pencils, a sibling of his had ruined a tree and managed to use to bark and such to make these cool pencils. Will really liked them -- in his hand, his eyes fluttering shut every now and then as he wrote down the names of all of the patients he had today as well as their cause of injury, healing time, any doctors note, etc. 

Will was close to finished when he heard a knock on the wall. The doors were curtains draped from the ceiling, so everyone had resulted to knocking on the walls since they were so thin. 

“Yes?” He spun in his chair, looking over towards the curtain only to see the faint shadow of a person. Presumably a camper. 

A hand took the curtain, moving it away and letting himself in. It was none other than Nico Di Angelo, with two pieces of what seemed like worn out paper in his hand. Upon his entry, Will smiled. 

“Hi,” He said blankly, a dorky smile on his face. 

“Hi.” Nico returned, his expression blank. 

“I-”

“--I found these on the floor. One of them was already opened, this one wasn't.” Nico held out the letters, two of which he had written for Will. 

The blond took the letters and looked up with a confused expression. 

“I don't remember..” he looked over the letters, shaking his head. “Are you sure these are mine? I don't remember you giving me either of these.” Will said with a puzzled expression. 

Nico seemed confused. Shifting nervously on his feet. “I wrote them for you.” He started. “Gave them to you this morning, remember?”

Will blinked. “Well, I don't know why it’s open, I've been busy all day I don't even remember you coming over.”

After hearing that Nico seemed to have the most embarrassed look on his face. His pale, nimble fingers inching towards his skull ring. “Right,” He nodded. 

Nico cleared his throat and tilted his head. “Read them when you can, I suppose. I’ll..” He hesitated. 

“See you at dinner.”

With that, he was gone. 

Will was confused, but without a second of thought, he set one letter down and began to read the already opened one. 

…

He took the unopened one, and continued reading. 

There was a long silence after that. A silence of which filled the infirmary to the brim. Creating this awful layer of tension over the air. 

And suddenly, Will was a screaming mess in his chair. His legs bouncing, his hands flying, the biggest smile on his face. 

They were love letters. 

Will had always wanted love letters. 

He took a moment and calmed himself down, standing up and forcing himself out of the infirmary. 

“Nico Di Angelo!” He cried, stomping profusely towards the male. 

Nico seemed ashamed. He turned on his heel and looked Will in the eyes. “Yes, Will Solace?” He said. His voice full of nervousness. 

Will was quiet for a moment before hugging Nico as tightly as he could. Mumbling small ‘I hate you!’s to the child of Hades. He pulled back, and the brightest smile was shown.

Nico seemed to flustered to respond, and honestly, Will didn't mind. He was too happy to react. 

There was a long, long moment of silence. 

Nico finally said something, clearing his throat as he twisted his skull ring. “So,” He said wearily. “I’m assuming you’d like that?”

Will nodded. He wouldn't share what he read, but what was said was definitely something that lingered in the back of his mind constantly. Gods, the thought made his stomach churn in pure delight. 

“I would, I really would.”

Nico nodded. 

“Tomorrow..”

Will beamed. “Tomorrow!”

They didn't even bother finishing their sentences and made their way to the pavilion. Or -- well -- Will didn't bother responding and made his way to the pavilion. Nico followed.

**Author's Note:**

> pls drink water and leave criticism in the comments weehhehe


End file.
